


Last chances

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confrontations, Drugs, Family, Family Feels, Gen, My first time writing my ocs i hope this is okay, Not Beta Read, References to Drugs, Texas being a bad bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: This is using my hetalia ocs Kansas and Hawaii, Texas belongs to a good friend of mine called Em, and Florida belongs to my other good friend who shall be called the baddest bitch around.Basically Florida is being a little shit as usual but this time Kansas snaps. He gets a scolding from Texas and maybe he'll make a change for the better
Relationships: Florida & Kansas
Kudos: 2





	Last chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLunarWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarWriter/gifts).



Human names used when talking to eachother 

"Look I'll pay you back I swear!" Florida pleaded with the woman. "Sure you will, where are you going to get this money?" She asked with her arms crossed. "My dad will pay it, he doesn't ask questions" Florida told her with a smile. "Okay, tomorrow night or else I'll tell my girls you're blocked" she told him. "Yeah, got it" he muttered and turned away, he put his hood up and walked briskly down the street. 

Kane was, a troubled youth. His dark complexion and the mop of deep brown hair on his head did nothing to help his case when it came to people judging him. Looking at him as "That Emo kid" or "that crazy young man" ad he heard the women in church talk of him. No one would suspect he had been around since the first Spanish conquistadors set foot in the land they called Florida. He seemed so arrogant and standoffish to strangers theys suspected him to be around fifteen. He always thought of himself as an okay person, but never really thought on how much of a shit head he could be to others. And this stubbornness is where our story begins.  
___

Kansas or Connor as the humans knew him by, was a towering man, standing at 6'4 with broad shoulders and the lungs to yell with that would make a rooster run in shame. No one would suspect he owned a bakery called "Lil Missies". The blonde loved a few things in his long, long life. One of which was baking. He made many things, rolls, donuts, cookies, wedding cakes and he even received Austria's croissant recipe. But today was different. Today he did not want to bake. 

Kansas looked at the clock tiredly. "You still up?" He heard a voice behind him. He looked to the hallway and saw Texas (Tejana) standing there in her robe. Kansas sighed and sipped his coffee and whiskey. "I'm just waiting for him to get home" he admitted and closed his eyes. Texas shook her head and sat down on the couch "Ya know, you shouldn't drink that" she told him. He took a swing from his mug "I know, I just want to stay up and make sure Kane is alright when he gets home" he mumbled with that glassy eyed stare. 

"Connor" she said sympathetically. She was about to say something but was interrupted by a voice in the hall. "Connor?" Hawaii asked. Connor looked over his shoulder "Aheahe what are you doing up? Go back to bed" the State told the island. Hawaii chuckled and went in to sit next to Texas "Bold of you to assume I sleep, its barley one in the morning, I'm just waiting for dad to get home" he shrugged, he wanted that goodnight kiss. "Well, sugar pea I don't think Kane is coming home tonight" Connor told the younger state. "Looks like he ran off again" Texas looked at the front door in expectation. She had only been visiting for two weeks but she knew something really wasn't right in this home. She had never really visited Kansas in his home for an extended amount of time. But she had some vacation days she wanted to use to come help him in the bakery. 

"Go to bed Aheahe, I'll stay down here and tell him to go tell you hes home if he gets here" Kansas closed his eyes. Texas frowned and got up, taking Hawaii's hand "c'mon let's get some warm cocoa and go to bed" she didn't give him any room to object and dragged him out of the room. 

"Okay but when is he coming home?" Hawaii asked Texas. Hawaii was all around a little trouble maker. America had asked Kansas to take him to live with since with all his traveling he just couldn't keep track of the little state. Hawaii stood at the height of just over 5'4 with the physical age of 12 and the curiosity of a cat on catnip. He'd chase just about anything, America has a photograph of the kid climbing up a wall at a zoo to touch a parrot he saw. Ever since Hawaii came to live with Kansas something clicked in him that he'd call Florida his dad, that hed follow him around like a duckling. Florida was not a good role model in the slightest but Hawaii didn't care, he just liked having someone around to be a friend and he always wanted a dad so why not both?. 

"Sugar pea I don't know when your daddy's coming home, hell he probably doesn't know when hes coming home" Texas complained and handed him his cocoa, with whipped cream of course. Hawaii sipped the drink and pulled his legs up on his bed. "Tejana, when he comes home...will you tell him to come give me a kiss goodnight? I don't care if its eleven in the morning I want that kiss, be promised" Hawaii whipered. "Pinky promise" She told him with a grin and ruffled his hair. She was done raising kids after New Mexico but that didn't mean she couldn't love on the younger states a bit. She tucked him in bed and grabbed her book to wait in the hall at the top of the staircase like a hawk.  
_____

Soon it was two in the morning, Kansas was still wide awake in his arm chair reading a book in his lap. His head snapped up when he heard the front door creak open and watched Florida try to sneak inside. "You're home" he said monotonously. Florida winced, hearing his voice "Hey yeah I'm home, can I borrow some cash?" He asked sheepishly and went to go sit beside him on the recliner. 

Kansas closed his eyes "No, you haven't payed me the four hundred and seventy three dollars you borrowed in the last six months" he said with tiredness in his voice. He felt the chair shift as Florida leaned on it "Dad c'mon! I just need another hundred I promise I'll pay you back!" He exclaimed. "Kane I said no, now go tell Aheahe goodnight, hes waiting" he said coldly. 

Florida crossed his arms "No, I'm not gonna, you know I'll just get into your wallet if you tell me no". Kansas didn't respond, he simply stared at the television which was playing some sort of adult swim cartoon that faded into background noise. "Hey, HEY!" Florida smacked his father on the back of the head. "I'm talking to-" he was cut off as Kansad stood up. "Stop it!" The towering man roared. 

The two stood there staring at one another, that was untill Kansas stared to cry. His face went red as sweet cherries and he burried his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do, I don't know" he started to sob loudly. Florida stood there staring, not knowing what the hell to do to fix this. "Dad.... dad I'm sorry please- god just stop crying!" He grabbed his arm. Kansas backed away "You ungrateful brat! I raised a fucking monster, you don't even care about your own son! You stay away from me you- you augh!" Kansas yelled at him through his tears. 

"I love Aheahe how dare- Hey! Come back here!" Florida yelled as Kansas stormed up the staircase and slammed his bedroom door behind him. Florida begrudgingly sat down in the warm arm chair. He looked at the deer head mounted on the wall, just staring into its glass eyes, noticing they probably needed to fix that taxidermy on it as the ears were starting to shrivel. He let his arm fall on the side and noticed his hand graze against a glass. He lied down and saw the mug his father used only when he had whiskey in his coffee. He shook his head, had he really made him that upset?. 

Florida knew he could be a little shit, a little bitch, a dirtbag. You say an insult hes been called that before. But when Kansas took him in as a "son" back in the eighties since he looked 15 and couldn't live by himself anymore, he thought he was doing okay. When Hawaii joined to live with them back in the early 2000's he thought things were getting better. Sure he was still in his old habits, sneaking around, all that and a bag of chips as they say. But he thought everything was okay. He told Kansas he'd be rough. This was how it was going to be and Kansas made it an effort to try and get him on the right path. But Florida was stubborn and he damn well knew  
it.

He heard footsteps coming down the staircase and could hear his heart pounding and the blood rushing through him. Was this it? Did Kansas finnaly loose it? Was he coming to apologize? Florida didn't know but he was terrified. That was untill he felt a small, but firm hand on his shoulder "Kane" a womans voice snapped. "...Hey there Tej" he greeted and looked up at her as she hovered over him, looking down on him in the recliner. "Cmon out of the chair, on the couch, we're gonna talk bout this" her grip grew more firm. "Ah jeez okay get it- let go" he whimpered and she ushered him over to sit next to her on the couch. 

Texas was a strong woman, all the states haulted to her (the exception of course being Utah but that's a diffrent tale). She was a force to be reckoned with strong and stubborn as a Mule that woman is. With her braid swinging behind her many states remember the horrors of meeting her in the battlefield during the civil war. She was well respected but did have he faults, that being her mad tempter and not liking to hear the other side of the coin. But she was good at knocking sense into people.

Florida thought this was ridiculous. He hadn't been told to sit down and talk things out since the civil rights movement with America. He crossed his arms and recieved a smack "Stop acting like a child and take responsibility for once!" He heard Texas snap at him. He kept his mouth shut "I've seen what's going on in this house, how you walk all over your old man like that, I dont understand how the hell Aheahe has an once of respect left for you" she told him. "Now are you just going to keep sitting there and pouting like a child? or are you gonna do something about this? That little state up there has his eyes wide open waiting for a goodnight kiss and here you are begging your father for drug money". 

Florida sat there silently like a tea kettle. "I wasn't.... I mean I...well" he stammered and rubbed the back of his neck. "I am a bit of a prick" he mumbled and closed his eyes. "But I'm in to deep, I cant just apologize now!" He waved his arms, trying to figure out how to make this work. Texas shook her head and gripped his shoulder "Kane you listen to me, it's never to late to apologize and admit you were in the wrong, its mature of you to be able to, I'm sure your dad would greatly appreciate it" she stroked his hair. 

Florida pondered the thought, he had seemed so upset, could apologising really be that simple?. He teared up and pulled Texas into a hug "Thank you Tej, thank you" he cried a bit. "Hey dont start those water works up just yet, you've got to actually change for the better now, you need to work on yourself, that means no more sneaking out, no more drugs, and being there for Aheahe" she warned him. "Do you want to change?" She asked. Silence filled the livingroom as Florida thought, all he'd be giving up. That was a lot. But it had to be done "Yes, yes I want to change". 

Texas pulled out of the hug and ruffled his hair "Then get your ass up there and kiss your son goodnight, talk to your father in the morning when he cools down" she demanded. Florida nodded and got up "Okay okay...I'm going" he headed up the long staircase and down ths creaky hallway of the old house. The thing had been built before the land rush and remodeled so many times you wouldn't have guessed it was made before 1970. But memorabilia and paintings hung in the wall as a reminder if the past. 

He found a green door with glow in the dark flowers plastered onto it. He smiled softly, remembering the first day Hawaii came to live with them. He had to chase him down to get him out of the road. And here they were so many years later. He grabbed the door knob and twisted, poking his head in the dark room he could see a figure sitting up against the window. Wide awake. He slowly came into the room, the door making a noose as it creaked open. the small figure on the bed whipped around and turned on the lamp light. 

Hawaii grinned and bounced up and down on the bed, not saying anything as Florida came over and sat next to him. "Hey Aheahe" he greeted as the little state crawled over and cuddled up next to him like a cat. "She lied, I knew you'd be home I knew it!" He cheered and kept his eyes closed. Florida shook his head and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm going to try and be here every night now okay? Now go to sleep" he said. Hawaii shook his head and got under the blankets "Dont lie Kane" he mumbled as he closed his eyes "You always say that" Hawaii yawned. 

It ached like a stabbing chest wound to Florida, he was supposed to be this kids role model. But he was going to try and do better and he was going to be here and give Hawaii those good night kisses every single night. He realised the little one was asleep and turned off the lamp, slinking down the hall to his own room. 

____________

"So" Florida cleared his throat. Kansas raised an eyebrow and set the plate of toast infront of Florida. "I said some things last night, I've done some things and, I'm not to proud of them" he continued. Kansas sat down across from him "look buddy I'm sorry I yelled at you-" he was cut short "Dad no dont apologize, what I'm trying to say is" Florida took in a shaky breath. "I want to change, for the better, no more drugs no more going out at night, I'll find a hobby and maybe even a job besides being a state, and I'm going to pay you back for the money I owe you" Florida told him. This wasn't like the other times, this actually looked sincere and Kansas was a bit shook at this. 

Kansas took a minute to process this. "Well son, if you go two months clean I'll forgive a quarter of your debt, if you need to go to the detox shop I'll take you to a rehab centre" he offered. On the inside he was swelling with happiness and relief, hoping, praying this would last. 

Florida munched on his toast "Thank you dad, I might take you up on that rehab offer" he said, his foot bouncing up and down, he had felt an itch for another pill since he woke up, if that itch got to irritating he'd have to scratch it, but if he was in rehab his hands would be tied behind his back where he couldn't scratch it. Kansas looked at his watch. "Well how about when Aheahe goes to bed and you've kissed him goodnight I'll take you, I'm proud of you for going through with this". Florida beamed and nodded "I'd like that very much Dad, I love you lot, thanks for giving me so many chances". Kansas sipped his morning coffee from a bright pink one "Well maybe after giving you this chance you wont need anymore, now eat your toast before it gets cold, I think I'll open the bakery today"

Texas smiled while watching from a bit behind the doorway. Things may not be smooth sailing for awhile, but they'll get better.

**Author's Note:**

> I know barely anyone will read this but I hope you enjoyed. I've never published anything like this with mg hetalia ocs. The exception being my very first fanfic which will never be spoken of and never see the light of day agaim


End file.
